Vietnam War
The Vietnam War was a conflict between South Vietnam and it's anti-communist allies and North Vietnam and it's pro-communist allies. The Vietnam War is set in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Khe Sanh, South Vietnam The first mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops to be located in Vietnam is "S.O.G.", where Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, and American Marines are attacked by Vietnamese forces. The Americans have to defend Khe Sanh, and start out losing the battle until the Americans gain an advantage over the Vietnamese and successfully defend Khe Sanh and Mason's team survive. Huế City, South Vietnam After successfully defending Khe Sanh, the SOG and Marines head to Hue City, South Vietnam, after the SOG receives intel on a defector and attempt to hunt him down and acquire his intel. The mission was considered "suicide" as there was a large amount of Vietnamese forces located inside the city. Mason's helicopter gets shot down in the city and he and Woods have to clear out an apartment building in search of the defector and his intel. After clearing through the building, Mason finds the intel and him and his SOG team move out through the city (and receive air support from a helicopter throughout the rest of the mission). As the team moves through the city, they come across an enemy ZSU that threatens their air support, so Mason destroys the ZSU and his team and the Marines move out to the extraction point. At the extraction point, the Americans have to hold out against an enemy counterattack until they successfully leave the city on boat. DMZ, Vietnam The mission begins as Mason on a downed helicopter that's sinking into the water. An injured pilot calls for help, but is shot by two attacking Viet Cong soldiers. Mason kills the Viet Cong soldiers, but the helicopter falls into the water along with Woods. Mason and Woods eventually escape via a hatch and kills the Viet Cong soldiers near the water. Mason and Woods then move out and meet up with Bowman and his team, then Mason and Woods move around a village, plant explosives in certain areas, and then attack the village. After destroying an enemy ZSU and clearing the Village, Mason moves into a rat tunnel (along with Swift). Swift is then killed by a Viet Cong soldier that was hiding in the rat tunnel, and Mason moves throughout the tunnel. Mason eventually finds Kravchenko's lair, and acquire intel on Nova 6 and how it kills it's victims. Mason then quickly has to move out the tunnel before it explodes. After crawling through the tunnel, Mason finds himself on a cliff and is later saved by jumping onto a helicopter with Woods and Bowman. Laos - Vietnam border (Crash Site) This mission begins with Mason and his SOG team entering a boat and attacking a village near the water and destroying enemy appliances (such as anti-air guns, trucks, etc.). Once they accomplish destroying the appliances, they move onto land and fight off Vietnamese forces until they reach a crashed plane. On the plain, they notice that it contained Nova 6, but it dispersed on the crash. All of the sudden, enemy forces attack them on the plane, and Mason and his team hold them off until the plane falls down a steep hill. The SOG team is then captured by Dragovich and Kravchenko's men. Laos (Payback) After being captured, the SOG team is then forced to play Russian Roulette. Bowman went first, but is then killed by the Russian interrogator by being clubbed in the head. Next, Woods went, and told Mason about a plan to be freed. Woods, luckily, wasn't shot when playing, so then it was Mason's turn. When Mason went, he turned and shot the closest Viet Cong interrogator, grabbed his weapon, and killed the other interrogators, except for the Russian, who fled the scene. Mason and Woods then move throughout the rat tunnel, killing Vietnamese forces in vengeance of the death of their friend. Woods and Mason eventually find the Russian interrogator, and kill him before he escapes the rat tunnel. Mason and Woods then leave the tunnel and capture an enemy Hind that they use to destroy enemy appliances, then they land the bird and move into a cave that contains POWs. The Americans move through the cave, and finally reach Kavchenko. Kravchenko then attacks Mason and Woods, and, while beating Mason, is stabbed by Woods in the back. Kravchenko then pulls the pin on a grenade and jumps through a window, killing himself. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Locations Category:History